Todo esta bien
by JC.Carstairs
Summary: Después de la Huesped. Algo inesperado ha ocurrido, Wanda se ha quedado embarazada, Ian se siente culpable, hay complicaciones e Ian hará lo que sea para que nada le suceda a Wanda, incluyendo entregarse a los buscadores,.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy una fan de ella._

_Aunque todavía esta en progreso este fan fiction, espero que les guste es lo primero que escribo y en verdad espero que les guste_

Wanda sonríe y cierra los ojos, ella nunca se había sentido tan bien y había experimentado todo aquello, ella observaba los colores que se observaban debajo de sus parpados, pero ella nunca había deseado tanto un color como aquel azul. Nada le importaba ahora, había encontrado su lugar y quería quedarse para siempre, _"este es mi mundo"_ pensó "_en el disfrutare, viviré… y moriré"_ ante este ultimo pensamiento Wanda se estremeció pero volvió a sonreír pues en todas las vidas que había tenido ninguna la había echo tan feliz como esta y disfrutaría cada momento de ella.

Ian la observa, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios pero al bajar la mirada, la tristeza empieza a llenar su cuerpo, había sido difícil todo aquello _"¡¿Cómo deje que pasara?" _ Se dijo, habían pasado tanto y ahora… Wanda estaba embarazada. El no sabia como reaccionar, una parte de el estaba que no cabía de felicidad pero la otra llena de preocupación, el cuerpo de Wanda se veía tan frágil y el embarazo era _riesgoso_, Ian no quería perderla y haría todo lo que fuera posible por ayudarla y si eso significara entregarse a los buscadores, el lo haría sin importar el resultado, _"esto no es lo mejor, no tendría que dejar que esto pasara ni siquiera enamorarme de ella, dejar que se quedara con migo no fue lo mejor" _ pensó, pero su cuerpo y su mente trabajaban por separado al tratarse de Wanda, la mente de Ian lo torturaba mientras que el cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, la deseaba y la quería, sin ella ni siquiera podría sobrevivir, la necesitaba como un cuerpo que necesita agua, pero ahora no sabia que pensar ni hacer pues Wanda estaba aferrada a aquella criatura que tenia dentro de ella.

Wanda abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada llena de preocupación de Ian.

-Ian, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

-Nada, nada

-Ian, sabes que yo soy tan mala mentirosa como tu lo eres ahora para mi-le dijo y sonrió, el recorrió el espacio que quedaba entre los dos para sentarse junto a su amada.

El tomo la mano de Wanda y la alzo, la contemplo durante un momento y después la beso, ella la miro confundida.

-No trates de distraerme Ian O'shea, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien?

-Es solo que…-no dijo más

-Ian…

-Es solo que estoy preocupado…- admitió

-¿Por qué?

-no quiero que te suceda nada, si te pasara algo…

Wanda no comprendía las palabras de Ian, pero cuando por fin pudo comprenderlas, comenzó a negar con la cabeza y lo silencio poniendo un dedo en la boca.

-No me pasara nada, te lo prometo, el y yo-Wanda trataba de convencerlo de que nada le pasaría, ella instintivamente se llevo a una mano a su ya abultado estomago- estaremos bien-le aseguro.

Wanda se acerco lentamente a Ian y lo beso dulcemente, sus labios comenzaban a mezclarse, los labios de Ian se volvían indecisos.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo-le dijo Ian, aferrándose a ella


	2. Aquella tarde

_Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de **Stephanie Meyer**, yo solo soy una fan de ella que juega con los personajes y las situaciones en la que se concentra la historia._

_Aunque todavía esta en progreso este fan fiction, espero que les guste es lo primero que escribo y en verdad espero que les guste. Bien han pasado años desde que subí el primer capítulo y debo decir que he estado muy ocupada, ademas de que perdí la contraseña y no podía recuperarla :P Aquí les dejó el segundo capítulo y bueno, ya irán entendiendo un poco más la historia a medida que avanze._

* * *

2.

Las estrellas se deslizaban a través de la pequeña abertura de la cueva, estas parecían guiñarle a un tenso Ian tendido sobre una vieja y sucia colchoneta, a él solo le parecía que se estarían burlándose de su desgracia, un pequeño brazo que cruzaba su estómago lo apretó, no pudo evitar que en su rostro se trazara una diminuta sonrisa para que después su rostro se transformará en uno lleno de amargura, _nunca debí dejar que esto sucediera _esas seis palabras se las repetía día tras día cada vez que observaba a su pequeña Wanda llevar su blanca y fina mano a su vientre y verla acariciando su abultado estomago con infinita ternura, esa imagen no hacía más que hacerlo sentir culpable, culpable por dejar que sucediera, culpable por hacer sentir mal a Wanda con su deprimente estado de ánimo, culpable por ser tan egoísta, culpable por no llevar una vida mejor, culpable por dejarse vencer por el deseo.

Ian parecía atormentarse por los recuerdos de aquella tarde.

_Ian caminaba pesadamente por los sinuosos corredores de las cuevas, el sudor se deslizaba por debajo de su camisa haciendo que esta se aderiera a su espalda y pecho como una segunda piel, hacía un calor como los mil demonios, se quitó la camisa para dejar ver sus bien definidos pectorales y la colocó sobre su hombro, dejó soltar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando una pequeña brisa se deslizo sobre él refrescándolo, continuo caminando con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro aunque el cuerpo le ardiera con cada paso pronto la vería y la besaría hasta que ella perdiera la conciencia. Se detuvo y se llevó la botella con agua a la boca, un chorro se deslizo por su garganta con rapidez a través de su garganta refrescándola, se limpiaba el sudor que cubría su frente con el dorso de su mano, cuando vio que una sombra se deslizaba en el túnel que daba hacia los maizales, su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente, cuando se estaba viviendo en una situación como aquella en la que los humanos eran rastreados un instinto de supervivencia te regía y el instinto de Ian se había encendido en ese momento, su mano se cerró en torno a la botella con fuerza, Ian comenzó a moverse lentamente a través del corredor sin hacer demasiado ruido, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, podía oírlo en sus oídos, entró en el maizal, la luz que se reflejaba de los espejos hacia que las sombras sobre la tierra fueran alargadas._

_Ecos de pasos se escuchaban a través del maizal._

_Ian se giró buscando al causante de esos sonidos, se internó buscando a la sombra que había visto escabullirse por las cuevas, pensaba encontrar a Jamie por ahí escondido como últimamente lo hacía, pero no fue así, dio vueltas al maizal pero no alcanzaba a visualizar nada, todas esas sombras lo hacían confundirse, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo incesante._

_Los cabellos de su nunca se le erizaron._

_De la nada unos brazos lo tomaron por la espalda haciendo que Ian diera un pequeño brinco y su corazón se detuviera un momento, se escuchó una risa infantil y cantarina._

_¡Bu! _

_Ian soltó un suspiro aliviado, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una rubia bajita que lo miraba con burla._

— _¿Te asuste? _—_le preguntó Wanda mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de contener una risa que amenazaba por salir, un mechón de su cabello se deslizó hacia enfrente y ella lo aparto, ese simple gesto hizo que a Ian le diera un ataque de ternura, sonriendo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, le plantó un suave beso en los labios y se alejó._

— _¡Me vuelves loco! — le dijo alzando la vista hacia el cielo y sonriéndole de aquella manera que derretía el corazón de Wanda._

—_Y… ¿Eso es bueno? —le pregunto con timidez._

_Ian volvió a sonreír y la miró intensamente, Wanda no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él era mucho más hermoso de lo que ella pensaba, siempre lo miraba al despertar y le parecía lo más dulce que nunca había visto en su existencia, Ian era bello de otra manera, hermoso, pero ahora que lo veía así se dio cuenta de que era guapo de otra manera, una en la que ni siquiera podía encontrar una palabras para definirlo. El sudor cubría el pecho de Ian haciéndolo brillar, un deseo por tocarlo la asaltó, con timidez se acercó a él y le paso las manos por el cuello atrayendo su rostro hacia ella, Ian confundido por su actitud la dejó hacer disfrutando la sensación de que Wanda tomará la iniciativa por primera vez, los labios suaves de ella se deslizaban sobre los de él sin pena alguna, succionando y abriendo los rojos labios de Ian, él le devolvió el beso con ternura, pero ella no quería eso, cuando Wanda le mordió el labio inferior fue lo que lo volvió loco, tomó su rostro entre las manos y la beso con fuerza, deslizando su lengua entre la boca de Wanda, los dos estaban tan juntos que se pensaría que de un momento a otro podrían fundirse el uno en el otro._

_Las manos de Wanda parecían tener vida propia, se deslizaban de arriba abajo sobre el pecho de él, los dedos de ella parecían delinear cada musculo, Ian se estremeció de placer, las manos de él dejaron el rostro de su amada para comenzar a deslizarse hacia abajo dejando una sensación de hormigueo en donde tocaban, primero pasando por su cuello, por sus hombros. Wanda se removía bajo las caricias de Ian, sus rodillas parecían no sostenerla, se movieron sin dejar de tocarse hasta que la espalda de ella tocó la pared de roca, algo, una sensación que no supo identificar, se instaló en su vientre bajo, cerró las piernas instintivamente y comenzó a buscar en el cerebro de Pet alguna explicación de lo que le sucedía, pero no podía concentrarse cuando las manos de Ian se movían de aquella manera tan deliciosa sobre su cuerpo. Ian movió las manos sobre los costados de los pechos de Wanda, trataba de controlarse, indeciso siguió besándola, se apretó contra ella, ya ambos jadeaban, pero la falta de aire no fue un impedimento para que dejarán de besarse. Los pantalones de Ian parecían haberse encogido y él lo sabía, el control que tenía sobre él se le deslizaba entre los dedos, cada vez que el trataba de apaciguar el beso y alejarse, Wanda lo atraía más hacia ella, besándolo con más energía que antes._

_Cuando las manos suaves de Wanda se deslizaron hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón, Ian perdió el control sobre él y se dejó llevar, deslizo los dedos hacia el pequeño tirante de su vestido de verano y tiró de él, depósito suaves besos a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su hombro._

_Wanda se estremecía al tiempo en el que los besos de Ian bajaban, su respiración entrecortada, jadeos de placer salían de su boca y una sensación extraña se instalaba en su vientre bajo, eran tantas las sensaciones que pensó que de un momento a otro podría morir por la intensidad de estos sentimientos tan nuevos, nunca había deseado algo como lo hacía ahora, deseaba algo con desesperación. Algo de lo cual no sabía de qué se trataba._

_Wanda sintió como Ian la recostaba sobre la arena purpura de la cueva, él la beso con intensidad y pasión, su mente nublada por el deseo no la dejaba pensar y solo atinaba a continuar besándolo sin medida._

_Las grandes manos de él se desplazaban a lo largo de las piernas de Wanda. Los alargados dedos de Ian se deslizaron entre las temblorosas piernas de Wanda haciendo círculos a lo largo de su camino, Wanda buscaba los labios de Ian con desesperación, las manos de ella estaban quietas sobre la musculosa espalda de él apretando a medida que un jadeo salía de su boca. _

_Cuando los dedos de Ian se encontraron con el tesoro oculto entre las blancas y tersas piernas de Wanda se detuvo y la miró, ella tenía sus ojos azules tan abiertos y oscurecidos por el deseo que la línea plateada en sus ojos parecía líquido, por un momento pensó que ella se arrepentía de la situación y comenzó a retirarse con lentitud, ella sintió la perdida y casi llora de frustración. Sin saber que más hacer lo atrajo hacia ella por el cuello como ya lo había hecho, se apretó contra él y comenzó a besarlo con lentitud esta vez tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar las sensaciones que la embargaban._

—Ian… —la voz de Wanda lo regreso a la realidad. Hablaba entre sueños.

Ian la atrajo hacia él y deposito un beso en el rubio cabello de ella.

—Te amo— le susurro. Se acurruco contra ella y la miro por última vez antes de rendirse al sueño.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Se aceptan de todo: correcciones, jitomatazos, felicitaciones, etc._

_¿Reviews?_

Hmmm... Una última cosa... Soy muy lenta para estas cosas, así que solo les pido un poco de pasiencia(:

Besos y abrazos.

JC. Carstairs.


	3. ¿Qué nos sucede?

_Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy una fan de ella, que se atreve a jugar con los personajes y con la trama que ella a creado._

_Aunque todavía está en progreso este fan fiction, espero que les guste, es lo primero que escribo, sé que hace mucho que no actualizó pero no he tenido tiempo, además de que he tenido tantas ideas que no he sabido organizarme por lo que espero que me comprendan y me tengan paciencia en cuanto a la próxima actualización, bueno espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo que me he empeñado en terminar. Saludos :)_

* * *

Al día siguiente Wanda se encontró sola, nuevamente, al despertar. Ya era costumbre para ella que Ian no se encontrará ahí, pero aun así, algo se oprimía dentro de ella que la asfixiaba, sus temores salían a flote cada vez que se despertaba e Ian no estaba ahí, algunas veces odiaba como trabajaba el cerebro humano, haciendo que imaginara escenas en las que Ian era el protagonista y Melanie, la chica guapa que lo besaba. Wanda se sentía mal por dejar que su mente creara todo eso, sabiendo lo perfecto que podía llegar a ser Ian y que nunca podría hacerle eso. Lo amaba hasta la última gota de sangre y aún más, con cada pequeño hilo plateado que envolvía su cuerpo, así era y lo seguiría amando por siempre.

Como siempre Wanda se deslizo lentamente fuera del colchón y dio un suspiro, acuno su vientre abultado, la imagen de la madre de Pet la sobresalto y se preguntó si alguna vez aquella mujer le había dado _la charla_, aquella que había tenido con algunas mujeres de la cueva, que con solo recordarla hacia que se avergonzará y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa. Camino lentamente dando círculos alrededor de la pequeña habitación de roca, soltando algunos suspiros, tratando de encontrar las razones del por qué Ian y ella, peleaban silenciosamente, pero su mente parecía quedarse en blanco. Se cambió de ropa pensando en si ella había echo algo mal o había dicho algo que pudiera hacer enojar a Ian, pero lo dudaba, nada enojaba a Ian, excepto por Kyle, pero nada más que ella supiera hacía que Ian se comportara de aquella manera. Se coloco la blusa rosa que había conseguido en uno de los viajes hace unos meses, la bajo notando que ahora le quedaba más justa que cuando la había obtenido, Wanda soltó un suspiró alegre y se acarició el estomago. Se paso la mano entre el cabello jalando de los nudos y salió rumbo a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pasos de Ian hacían eco dentro de las paredes de roca. Él se sentía mal, se sentía terriblemente mal. No había ningún dolor físico, sino más adentro, más profundo.

Hacía su recorrido diario, hacía los pequeños campos de siembra, cuando se encontró con Jeb.

—Hola, muchacho—le saludo Jeb—. ¿Qué haces por acá?

Ian metió sus manos a los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Eh… Iba hacia el maizal—señalo—. Tú sabes… A tratar de ayudar en algo por allá.

Jeb lo miró entrecerrando los ojos e Ian se sintió aun peor, cuando Ian lo miró de nuevo, él ya había cambiado su expresión.

—Sabes que estamos bien por allá y no necesitamos más ayuda de la que ya tenemos, así que descuida muchacho, puedes ir a relajarte por ahí con Wanda—Jeb le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Tú sabes, puedes ir a relajarte por un día, tanto trabajo que haz echo últimamente te va a matar y eso no sería bueno para nosotros. Tú sabes — dijo dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro—, eres de los pocos que conozco que puede controlar a Kyle, además de Sol —soltó una risa que retumbó como eco por las cuevas.

Ian se encogió de hombros nuevamente, esta vez sintiéndose un poco incómodo, así que sin decir más paso aún lado de Jeb.

— ¡Eso es muchacho! —Le gritó Jeb cuando vió a Ian girar por un túnel de la cueva— ¡En estas cuevas, para sobrevivir hay que tener un poco de Acción! —Jeb volvió a reír esta vez aún más alto. Ian enrojeció y solo negó con la cabeza para continuar alejándose.

Una piedrecilla golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo, a medida que el zapato de Ian la golpeaba. Ya llevaba tiempo vagando por las cuevas con la mente en blanco, él evitaba encontrarse con alguien, así que cuando vio a Maggie salir de un túnel, como si no la hubiera escuchado, simplemente ignoro cuando lo llamo y se dio la vuelta. No sabía que le sucedía, la mayoría del tiempo parecía estar ausente, no es como si nada le importase, si no, todo lo contrario. No hacía más que pensar en su próximo movimiento y pensar en todas las opciones que tenían, las cuales, no eran muchas.

Sin darse cuenta casi hace caer a Wanda, la cual llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con platos sucios, eso le recordó aquel momento en el que se perdieron en el maizal por primera vez. Wanda retrocedió un paso por el impactó e Ian la sostuvo para que no cayera. Ian tomó la bandeja de las manos de Wanda y sin decir ni una palabra caminaron juntos hacia el baño.

—Te dije que no hicieras nada de trabajo Wanda—. La regaño con suavidad Ian, después de varios minutos en silencio.

En el rostro de Wanda, se formo una pequeña arruga en su frente al fruncir el ceño y una risa brotó de Ian, sin pensarlo se inclinó y la beso suavemente en los labios, se miraron por un minuto y poco después sus bocas se unieron nuevamente y comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, Wanda no deseaba dejarlo ir, no ahora que ya había cedido un poco, llevó su pequeño mano y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Ian y lo atrajo hacia ella, Wanda quería acercarlo más pero aún tenían la bandeja en medio de ellos, ella simplemente deseaba tirarla de sus manos, apretarse contra su pecho y que él la envolviera entre sus brazos.

Ian terminó el beso pero no se alejó, sus alientos se mezclaban.

— ¿Qué nos está pasando, Ian? —le preguntó Wanda con voz entre cortada, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había preguntado, había salido de sus labios sin ni siquiera pensarlo, sus ojos comenzaban a picar y ella parpadeaba tratando de alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Ian la miró, el azul de sus ojos era oscuro y profundo, ambos se observaban y el mundo parecía seguir sin ellos y él no se atrevió a decir nada.

— ¿Ya no me quieres? —le preguntó ella en apenas un susurro, de su garganta pareció brotar un sollozo que le rompió el corazón a Ian. Ella quería ser tan fuerte como lo era Melanie, se sentía tan extraña, siempre deseaba complacer a los demás y ahora, simplemente quería ser egoísta y eso la aterraba.

Ian se alejó por un momento de ella y Wanda lo miró sin saber que hacer o decir, él se agacho y dejó la bandeja en la esquina de la cueva, se giró hacia ella con una expresión que ella no pudo entender. Se acercó lentamente a ella, Ian alzo las manos y acaricio su rostro desde los labios hasta sus ojos, aunque sus manos eran duras y rugosas por los años de trabajo, ella sintió la caricia suave, su corazón parecía ensancharse dentro de ella y ella se preguntó si era posible aquello que sentía.

—Te amo —le respondió y entonces la besó en los ojos—. Y, eso lo sabes Viajera, mía.

— Entonces, ¿Qué sucede?

—Te amo, te amo— volvió a repetir Ian, ignorando su pregunta, no quería abrumarla.

—Ian…—comenzó Wanda. Para evitar que ella pudiera preguntar nuevamente, Ian envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerco a él. Wanda había deseado tanto esto que los pensamientos y preguntas que había formulado su cerebro se esfumaron, se concentró en él y en el momento que los envolvía, podía observar los profundos y brillantes ojos azules de Ian, pero había algo más en ellos que ella no podía identificar, pero lo dejó ir, se concentró en el ritmo rápido en el que latía su corazón, en la forma en la que el vello rubio de sus brazos parecía erizarse cuando él la tocaba, en la nariz perfecta de él y la respiración de los dos, podía escuchar el agua correr dentro de la cueva, en el aire caliente que los envolvía y en la temperatura que parecía aumentar cada minuto.

Ella deslizo su pequeña mano por el pecho de Ian y cerro su mano entorno al cuello de la camisa de él. Ian la miró sorprendido y sonrío, él se inclinó y la beso. Ambos se sumergieron nuevamente en las emociones que sentían. Wanda se apretó contra él y el la envolvió nuevamente atrayéndola aún más hacia él, ambos sentían la pequeña panza abultada de Wanda entre ellos, pero ni siquiera eso los detuvo para continuar besándose, las caricias iban en aumento, las manos iban y venían desde los rostros, los cuellos y espaldas, aunque les faltaba el aliento los dos parecían no querer detenerse.

Entonces un pequeño carraspeo desde la entrada los regreso a la realidad, Wanda se giró sonrojada al ver que ese alguien quien los había pillado besándose era Jamie, aunque él también parecía enrojecer y mostrarse incómodo. Ian soltó una risa y fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Jamie se le quedo mirando por un momento, sacudió la cabeza despejando sus ideas.

— Venía a buscarte, Doc te está buscando—. Ian se puso rígido, dio un beso rápido a Wanda y salió de la cueva, dejándola a ella y a Jamie solos y desconcertados.

Wanda cerró los ojos_, supongo que volverá a ser lo mismo_, pensó decepcionada. Jamie pareció percibir su cambio de emociones en ella, porque le sonrió y se ofreció para ayudarla a lavar los platos. Ambos se sentaron y Jamie comenzó a contarle sobre un programa que siempre veían él y Melanie por televisión, Wanda escuchaba y sonreía, pero sus pensamientos se habían ido con Ian.

* * *

Bueno, esto ha sido el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y me encantaría saber que piensan, no importa lo que sea, se acepta de todo.

No quiero decirles cuando será la próxima vez que actualice por que sinceramente no lo sé, espero que sea pronto, bueno les mando un saludo y hasta la proxima.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta por fin después de meses y meses sin subir nada nuevo, aquí esta el capítulo.

* * *

Ian caminaba a través de los túneles aún con sus pensamientos en Wanda, de frotaba los ojos y pasaba las manos por su oscuro cabello tratando de aclarar su mente.

Cuando comenzó acercarse al hospital varias voces se mezclaban y hacían eco en el túnel. Ian se concentró en lo que decían.

—... Podemos hacerlo— dijo una voz, que en definitiva era la de Jared—. No sería la primera vez, lo hemos hecho antes.

— Si, pero no será una rutina de ir de compras o algo así, esta vez será más serio Jared—le respondió Doc, con voz cansadamente—. Ella esta embarazada nadie podría desconfiar de ella.

—Pero Ian...—comenzó Jared de nuevo subiendo la voz.

—Yo —lo interrumpió mientras entraba al hospital, los tres hombres lo miraron expectantes—. No la dejaría ir —continuó—. Además ¿para qué querríamos salir de nuevo? ¿No teníamos suficientes provisiones?

—Así es, Ian—dijo Jeb desde la esquina de la habitación—. Pero no tenemos suficientes medicinas para abastecer todas estas personas—Jeb se acercó a Ian, mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Doc en un acuerdo silencioso.

—¿Y por que no enviamos a Burns o nos contactamos con otras células?

Ian se cruzó de brazos y miraba de Jeb a Doc dándoles a entender que no dejaría ir a Wanda a ninguna expedición mientras ella estuviera en cinta e incluso después de eso no habría más expediciones para ella.

—Se los dije—dijo Jared con una sonrisa petulante en la cara.

—Déjalo ya, Jared. Ian, las cosas no andan muy bien desde que descubrieron a unos cuantos chicos correteando por ahí detrás de unos camiones de comida, no hemos podido contactar con otras células—. Ian entre cerro los ojos sopesando las palabras de Jeb, sus ojos azules relucían.

—Bien, entonces... ¿Porqué no mandamos a mi tonto hermano y a su novia?

—¿Estas de broma Ian? —le dijo Jared quien había permanecido a su espalda—. Tu mismo lo haz dicho: tu estúpido hermano y su tonta novia nunca saldrían para algo así. En primera por que algo que he aprendido sobre los O'shea es que suelen ser extremadamente sobre protectores y tú, Ian—dijo señalándolo—¿de verdad crees que Kyle O'shea dejaría que su tonta e inútil novia salga por ahí a robar medicinas?

—¿Estas insinuando qué acepte todo esto de ir por más medicinas? —Podía sentirse el enfado de Ian filtrarse por cada una de sus palabras—. Pensé que estabas de mi lado, Jared.

La situación de Jared e Ian había estado tensa después de que Melanie hubiera obtenido de nuevo el control sobre ella y Wanda un nuevo cuerpo, aunque Ian le había dado espacio a Wanda, él no dejaba de pensar y vigilar a Jared constantemente al igual que Jared hacia con él, había veces en las que ellos se lanzaban algunas miradas acusadoras cuando uno de ellos tomaba la mano o por accidente se rozaban de más con los cuerpos de las chicas, lo cual causaba celos y después era una constante pelea de miradas, pero habían pasado los meses y las cosas entre ellos mejoraron, ya no se miraban mal y parecían tener algo así como un acuerdo sin palabras para cuidar de las chicas, cuando todo el mundo se entero del embarazo de Wanda, Jared se había alejado un poco pero en seguida las asperezas parecieron limarse y una pequeña amistad se había formado, pero en ese momento lo único que Ian deseaba era poder arrojársele al cuello y partirselo de una sola patada, algo nada propio de él, Ian, se dio cuenta que Kyle y él eran mucho más parecidos de lo que pensaba, quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se convirtiera en Kyle y nadie pudiera diferenciarlos, en ese momento todos en esa sala e incluso él mismo no parecía reconocerse. Pero pensar en eso no hizo que su humor mejorara.

—Y lo estoy—le aseguró Jared—. Pero tu hermano es un cabeza hueca y haría cualquier estupidez por ella, seguramente lo atraparían y nos delataría ¿Quieres eso?

Ian apretó la boca, los nudillos de sus puños se volvían blancos.

—¿Cuándo salimos?

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, Jeb lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No llevarás a Wanda—dijo Jared, poco después con el ceño fruncido. No le estaba preguntando, sonaba algo así como una orden—. No lo harás.

—No—dijo en voz baja—. No lo haré. No la podré en peligro.

—¿Qué peligro podría haber en que Wanda vaya con ustedes? —pregunto Doc—. Son de su especie, los haz visto, no la dañarían.

—Pero no la dejare ir. Y eso es todo. Me importa un pepino si ellos son como ella o no. No irá—dijo Ian poniendo un punto final a la conversación.

Salió del hospital con los puños cerrados, pisaba con fuerza, ya llevaba unos cuantos metros recorridos, cuando pregunto en voz alta:

—¿Cuándo saldremos?

—Mañana por la mañana—respondió Jared, un poco detrás de él.

Cuando Jared igualo sus pasos a los de Ian le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, Ian se giró hacia él.

—¿Se lo dirás?—le pregunto.

Los ojos azules aún relucían de furia, pero esa furia no era dirigida hacia Jared o hacia Jeb, o a Doc, si no a sí mismo. Ian no contesto.

—Pensé que tú eras el mejor de los dos, Ian.

—Creo que en estos meses, me he vuelto más idiota.

Jared rió.

—Eso ya lo tenía claro, pero,¿estas seguro que a Kyle y a ti no les cambiaron los cerebros mientras dormían? —Ian sonrió, por que eso mismo había estado pensando él, minutos antes. Jared lo miró serio minutos después—. Sólo dile ¿De acuerdo?

Y entonces Jared se fue, Ian se quedo unos minutos más en ese mismo lugar en la oscuridad en el que se mantenía ese túnel. No sabía que hacer, no quería decírselo y ni siquiera comentárselo a Wanda, sabría que le rogaría para dejar que lo acompañara, sabía que ella odiaba quedarse sentada y sin hacer nada, sabía la expresión que podría y como lo miraría, por esas razones no iba hacerlo, por que simplemente él no se negaría, dejaría que lo acompañara.

No le diría nada, fue su decisión final.

Ian se sentó junto pared de piedra y se quedo ahí por horas dejando transcurrir el tiempo, las personas que pasaban por ahí parecían no darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí o si lo veían lo ignoraban, últimamente él no era el favorito de todo el mundo, se había vuelto callado y reservado, siempre se le veía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y cuando no lo estaba miraba, abrazaba y besaba a Wanda, lo que ellos no veían era que Ian trazaba distintos planes en su cabeza. Planes para hacer una pequeña cuna, planes para hacerle la vida más fácil a Wanda a medida que su estómago aumentaba, incluso planeaba algún tipo escape para Wanda, él y el bebe por si llegarán a descubrirlos, todo tipo de planes se trazaban en la cabeza de Ian, pero más allá de los planes que ocupaban la mente de este, la culpa y la preocupación era lo que más lo abrumaban, culpa de traer a un pequeño ser a este mundo que debía ser de ellos, pero en el que tenían que vivir como fugitivos, un mundo en el que tenían que esconderse y robar para sobrevivir. No era un mundo para niños. Doc y las otras células trabajaban, a veces, sin descanso para sacar almas de los cuerpos, pero Ian sentía que no era suficiente ¿cómo podían cien, quinientas, mil o, quizás, dos mil personas evitar que las almas siguieran tomando cuerpos, cuando ellos ya habían tomado el planeta casi por completo? Había rumores de que cada vez más almas caían ante las emociones humanas y estos se volvían más violentos ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y todo este loco y extraño sueño terminaba en una despiadada guerra entre almas y humanos? ¿Cómo él podría evitar que Wanda y su bebe terminarán envueltos en algo así?

Ian abrió los ojos, sus ojos azules relucían en la oscuridad, se pasó una mano por el rostro, se sentía completamente exhausto como si hubiera corrido una maratón y después otro sin parar. Se levantó y comenzó caminar recorriendo lentamente los pasillos de piedra, la oscuridad se había vuelto más negra y se dio cuenta que era de noche, quizás se había perdido la cena. Cuando entró a la habitación descubrió a Wanda sentada sobre los catres que habían acomodado a la mitad de la habitación, ella trenzaba su largo y rubio cabello con los dedos temblorosos, cuando él entro Wanda lo miró, ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras sus ojos con aquel plateado que los rodeaba brillaba intensamente, Ian se quedo sin respiración, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, toda ella era hermosa y perfecta para él, amaba cada palabra y expresión que provenía de ella y amaba aún más el plateado de sus ojos.

Ian se arrodilló y se arrastró hacia ella, le cogió una de sus pequeñas manos y se la llevo a la boca depositando un suave beso en ella.

Wanda llevo su otra mano al rostro de él y la dejo sobre su mejilla, le sonrió por debajo de sus doradas pestañas, le paso su pulgar por los labios que tanto ansiaba besar, suavemente se acerco a él, sus alientos se mezclaban al igual que sus respiraciones, ambos se miraban con intensidad y por un momento ella temió que él volviera a alejarse, como últimamente lo hacia, Wanda deslizo su mano suavemente hacia la nunca de él y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo finalmente. Los labios de ambos sé movían suave y lentamente disfrutando de la sensación, Wanda podía sentir su pecho calentarse y el calor expandirse por cada célula de su cuerpo hasta llegar a cada fibra plateada de ella y abrasarla hasta su mismo centro. El beso comenzó a tomar profundidad, las lenguas exploraban la boca de cada uno, mientras las manos exploraban los cuerpos. Ian la atraía la apretaba contra él y Wanda lo tomaba por el cabello para evitar que él se apartará, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse.

Cuando el aire comenzó a escasear el beso dejo de ser intenso y nuevamente volvió a ser lento y dulce hasta que se separaron, Ian se acomodó sobre los catres y la atrajo hacia él, Wanda acomodó su rostro en su pecho mientras él trazaba pequeños círculos en la piel de su espalda que dejaba al descubierto la blusa, ella mantenía la mano cerrada sobre la camiseta de Ian, no quería que de nuevo se alejara, se quedaron en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro como en los viejos tiempos, parecían años en lugar de meses, Wanda sonrió y momentos después se quedo dormida sobre el pecho de Ian, en sus recuerdos felices y con el pensamiento de que todo volvería a la normalidad y que vivirían felices por siempre.

Ian siguió despierto horas después del beso, hundiéndose en la culpa. Cuando el sol se comenzó a filtrarse e ilumino los pasillos de la cueva, Ian se deslizo por debajo del pequeño cuerpo de Wanda, se detuvo un momento y la observo, las pestañas doradas y largas formaban una pequeña sombra sobre los pómulos de ella, en su rostro se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa que hizo sonreír de regreso a Ian, se veía tan joven. Aún con el calor que envolvía su corazón y su cuerpo Ian se encontró con Jared a las afueras de la cueva, el calor le dio en el rostro haciéndolo sudar al instante. Y entonces, de repente se sintió cansado, los párpados le pesaban, sólo quería regresar, recostarse de nuevo junto a Wanda, enterrar su rostro en el suave y dorado cabello de ella y dormir. Ian observo la abertura que daba hacia la entrada de la cueva, el aire caliente los envolvió, Jared le hizo una señal con la cabeza dando a entender que era hora de partir.

— ¿Dónde está Melanie? — le pregunto comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde escondían los coches.

—Con Jamie.

—Pensé que nunca se separaban. ¿No viene?

—Decidió quedarse con Wanda. Así que solo será una misión para dos— respondió Jared mirándolo con extrañeza—. ¿Se lo has dicho?

La puerta del copiloto se cerró con fuerza.

—Eso, supongo, es un no— se dijo a si mismo Jared mientras suspiraba y abría la puerta.

El coche rugió al hacer contacto con las llaves, ambos se colocaron los lentes oscuros del maletero ocultando sus ojos. El coche se puso en marcha sobre el caliente suelo del desierto hacia la carretera más próxima bajo el ardiente sol que comenzaba a alzarse en lo alto, mientras naves plateadas cruzaban el cielo azul, ambos se miraron, Jared apretó el volante con las manos pero no aceleró el coche en ningún momento a pesar de que quería meter el pie a fondo. Ian suspiro y deseo dar vuelta al coche y volver.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada una gran disculpa por ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero he regresado y empezaré a escribir el nuevo capítulo en seguida.

Otro punto que quiero comentar, es que como ves han dado cuenta (Creo) es que soy una persona que se toma eternidades para escribir, soy muy perfeccionista por lo que nunca estoy conforme en como termino haciendo un capítulo, les confieso que no tengo nada planeado sólo escribió sobre la marcha por lo que tardo más escribiendo. Pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas y sé que han pasado muchisimos meses desde que la película de La huésped se estrenó pero me gustaría saber que piensan y que les pareció.

Y ya sin nada más que decir, mas que me dejen sus comentarios para ver que tal me fue con este capitulo y que pueden buscarme por ahí en las redes sociales (quizás) por la de un lindo pajarito azul como JanethC03 y mandarme sus indirectas y empujarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo y ya por fin, ahora si, me despido.

xoxo


End file.
